Vehicles, carts, or the like used for carrying goods of any kind frequently have to be able to move in mutually perpendicular directions, at different times, of course. For example, in a warehouse where there are large numbers of packaged goods arranged in rows and columns with aisles, or the like, provided between the rows, a vehicle or cart carrying goods to be disposed in various stacks may have to move in one direction for a certain distance and then move in a direction at right angles for a further period of time followed by movement in the first direction again. Obviously, such a vehicle or cart has to be able to move forward as well as backward in either of the mutually perpendicular directions.
Ordinary vehicles or carts having wheels arranged in the usual fashion can, of course, negotiate turns at right angles, but a larger aisle or space must be provided for this purpose because the cart has to have room within which to turn. This is true whether or not the vehicle or cart is provided with caster type wheels or just ordinary wheels that may turn, or not, for that matter.